As video broadcast networks become larger and more complicated, it is important to effectively monitor the video signals throughout the network so that operators can respond quickly to problems when they arise. SNMP-based signal monitoring systems have been developed to address this need. In these systems monitoring devices are deployed throughout the network to monitor the video signals throughout the network. These devices send SNMP messages to a central monitoring system that presents signal status information to an operator. These systems also typically provide means for an operator to alter the configuration of the devices in the network.
However, most of these systems require operator intervention to respond to signal status changes. Accordingly there is a need for methods and systems for monitoring a video signal network where the monitoring system can be configured to automatically respond to signal status changes in an intelligent manner.